Te encontraré lo siento
by Sallen1223
Summary: Durante el ataque a St. Vladimir Lissa es convertida en Strigoi y ahora Rose debe elegir entre seguir con su vida o buscar a su mejor amiga... para matarla
1. SIN DESPEDIDAS NI PROMESAS

-¡Volveré por ti después de terminar con ella! – gritó él.

-¡Nunca podrás acercártele! – grité yo en respuesta.

Algo me golpeó del otro lado, un Strigoi estaba peleando con Yuri. Perdí un poco mi equilibrio, pero logré dirigir mi estaca al corazón del Strigoi de Yuri, antes de que pudiera recuperar su balance. Yuri suspiró y me dio las gracias, y entonces las dos nos enfocamos en las otras partes de la batalla. Sólo ese Strigoi rubio se había ido. No podía encontrarlo por ninguna parte. Otro tomó su lugar y yo me moví hacía ese, las llamas lo rodearon, haciéndolo un blanco fácil para mi estaca. Christian había regresado.

-¡Christian! Ese Strigoi…

-Lo escuché – respondió él.

-Tenemos que ir donde está ella.

La realidad de mis palabras me embargó en ese mismo momento. Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta miré en todas las direcciones y me estremecí ante la cantidad de Strigois que se interponían entre Lissa y nosotros.

-Tenemos que – fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Algo además de las nauseas se agitaba en mi interior: era como una especie de vacío, un nudo en mi pecho que me hacía sentir la sensación de ser presionada una y otra vez contra algún tipo de superficie filosa e invisible.

Un Strigoi de baja estatura se cruzó en nuestro camino y lo estaqué con suma rapidez, sin embargo, más y más oponentes llegaban a cada momento haciendo que mi desesperación y angustia se incrementaran. Entonces comencé a sentirlo: dolor y angustia que no me pertenecían pero que aun así se encajaban en mi cuerpo.

_Por un solo momento me perdí en Lissa y un grito de horror escapó de los labios de ambas: la puerta del dormitorio cayó con gran estruendo y los Strigois entraron tan rápido que no hubo quien fuera capaz de frenar su avance. De inmediato los atacantes trataron de capturar a los Morois, sin embargo, en su camino se interpusieron mis compañeros de clase, quienes sin duda reaccionaron por puro instinto para respetar las palabras de mantra._

_Sin importarle nada más los instintos de Lissa le avisaron que su vida pendía de un hilo y mi amiga trató de correr…_

-¡Rose!

Apenas y volví a mi realidad con el tiempo suficiente para esquivar el cuerpo en llamas de un Strigoi que corría en mi dirección.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? – me gritó Christian visiblemente alterado.

Yo no le respondí, pero creo que el pudo leer la desesperación en mis ojos sin ningún tipo de problema porque palideció horriblemente.

-¿Lissa? – preguntó con voz entrecortada.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa – lo apuré por el simple hecho de que a través del vínculo yo sabía que ella seguía con vida y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que aquello cambiara.

Como enviados del infierno más Strigois nos hicieron frente, sin embargo, ni Christian ni yo estábamos dispuestos a permitir que la vida de ella peligrara ni por un solo momento más y víctimas de la adrenalina terminamos con todos. La batalla a nuestro alrededor aun continuaba pero era evidente que dentro de poco las cosas estarían bajo control así que nosotros sólo nos concentramos en correr hacía el dormitorio de Lissa y mientras avanzábamos yo me deslicé en el interior de su mente…

_Eddie estaba en el suelo con una herida que sangraba en su cabeza y un horrible Strigoi sujetaba las muñecas de Lissa con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño._

_Ella sabía que estaba perdida: alrededor los estudiantes y los Strigois peleaban con todo lo que tenían y, pese a que los dhampirs resistían heroicamente ya era demasiado tarde para que algo pudiera salvarla._

_Entonces todo terminó: El Strigoi la mordió y el efecto de las endorfinas fue simple y sencillamente tan consolador que preocupaciones y miedos terminaron con la misma sencillez con la que dejó de latir su corazón…_

Por un momento las piernas me fallaron y estuve a punto de caer de rodillas y rogar a la fuerza suprema que existía en el mundo – si es que en verdad existía – que me demostrara su valor salvando a Lissa. Pero ese deseo fue sustituido de inmediato por una furia roja que rebasaba – y por mucho – a la que ese idiota de Jesse había despertado apenas unas horas antes. Solté un chillido de esos que retumban con la intensidad del sonido de uñas en el pizarrón y embestí contra los Strigois que aun bloqueaban mi camino con tal vehemencia y arrebato que mi cerebro no alcanzó a registrar como es que de pronto sus cuerpos caían a mis pies.

No me preocupé en mirar atrás y cerciorarme de que Christian me siguiera, simplemente corrí y corrí salvando obstáculos y saltando escaleras hasta que finalmente llegué al dormitorio de Lissa: las cosas estaban tal como esperaba: cadáveres desangrados en Morois y guardianes se encontraban en el piso haciendo compañía a varios heridos de gravedad.

Aun sabiendo que gritar era inútil y que no me iba a responder grité sin parar el nombre de Lissa al tiempo que corría al azar de un cuarto a otro esperando encontrarla…

¡No estaba ahí!

Pero ¿Cómo era posible? Yo sentí su **dolor**, sentí su **muerte**… ¿por qué su cuerpo no estaba?... la respuesta era a la vez tan absurdamente simple y tan dolorosa que sentí mi corazón resquebrajarse en mil millones de pedazos.

-No… - chillé. Jamás podría aceptar que la angelical y querida Lissa se hubiera transformado en uno de esos…

-¡Rose!

Sobresaltada giré sobre mí misma y mis ojos se encontraron con los de Dimitri. No me importó si alguien podía vernos o no o si este era o no el momento apropiado, yo simplemente me arrojé entre sus brazos y comencé a llorar sin control.

-Roza – repetía él una y otra vez – Roza, tranquila.

-¡Se fue! – Le grité con desesperación – el vínculo con Lissa… ¡se ha ido!

Los días que siguieron al ataque fueron confusos y dolorosos en toda la extensión de la palabra: por un lado los guardianes se rompían la cabeza buscando la causa del rompimiento de las salas (sobre la cual yo le expliqué a Dimitri mi teoría que pareció ser la más coherente para todos los "expertos") y tratando de reforzar la seguridad, y por el otro los preparativos de los funerales mantenían a la totalidad de la parte administrativa ocupada en la lúgubre labor.

En todo ese tiempo esperé que alguien, amigo o enemigo, se acercara para burlarse de mí o para culparme de la suerte de Lissa… Nadie lo hizo. Por el contrario, al día siguiente Kirova me mandó llamar a su oficina. Yo iba preparada para escuchar reproches y ser expulsada de la escuela, pero ella me recibió simplemente mirando el son por la ventana, cosa que me pareció increíble.

-Siéntese – me ordenó dando la espalda.

Nerviosa examiné la habitación: a un lado del escritorio se encontraban Yuri, Alberta y Stan; del otro lado un guardián llamado Alexis hacía compañía a mi madre y Dimitri, quienes me daban a entender con la mirada que me defenderían a toda costa si las cosas se ponían feas.

Obedecí la orden de la directora y para gran sorpresa mía ella dio media vuelta, se acercó a mí y arrodillándose me abrazó con solidaridad. El gesto hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas pero aun así estuve a punto de decir algo cuando Kirova habló:

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué? – eso en definitiva no es lo que yo esperaba de Kirova, sobre todo porque yo nunca le había dado pocas razones para que deseara mandarme lo más lejos posible de la escuela.

-Siento mucho lo de Vasilissa, sé que debe ser un duro golpe para ti dado que las dos eran tan cercanas.

El nudo que desde el día anterior había sentido en mi garganta se deshizo parcialmente en gruesas lágrimas que salieron al tiempo en que yo decía:

-Fue mi culpa… debí estar con ella…

-¡No!

Siete voces dijeron la palabra al mismo tiempo y eso me hizo sobresaltarme, aunque por un momento me sentí, no lo sé ¿cobijada?

-Hathaway – como si la sorpresa pudiera ser mayor el que habló fue Stan – lo que Ozeda y tú hicieron ahí afuera fue todo una proeza, tu actuación fue sorprendente y no dudo que tu madre y el guardián Belikov estén muy orgullosos de ti.

-Pero Lissa está…

-Porque las circunstancias fueron desafortunadas – intervino Alberta cuando un nuevo ataque de llanto cortó mis palabras – perdimos a mucha gente y eso nos duele a todos, pero de ningún modo podríamos culparte a ti o a cualquier otro estudiante o guardián por esas vidas.

Yo quería responderle que eso era falso, que Lissa **sí** era mi responsabilidad, que yo tenía que haber estado con ella…

-Hiciste todo lo que podías haber hecho – de pronto Dimitri estaba junto a mí. Sus ojos escrutaban mis miedos y remordimientos y sus palabras parecían ser dirigidas a contradecir lo que pensaban mi corazón y mi cerebro – lo sabes – continuó – sabes que tal vez nadie habría podido cuidar de ella tan bien como lo hiciste tú, así que deja de atormentarte.

-Así es – lo apoyó sorpresivamente mi madre.

Por el hecho de que eran ellos precisamente los que lo decían fue que pude creerles… después de todo la consideración no era lo que los caracterizaba. Entonces retomé el control de mis emociones.

-Supongo que no me llamaron para hablar de Lissa – fue todo lo que fui capaz de decir.

Kirova asintió con seriedad.

Los guardianes piensan que ganaste la marca de la batalla y te la darán mañana por la noche en la ceremonia… puedes retirarte.

Asentí y salí de la oficina con un sabor a dulce y amargo: esa marca que sólo un año antes me habría enloquecido de deseo ahora parecía completamente vacía de significado.

Desde entonces mi madre se marchó y yo pasaba todo mi tiempo libre – que no era poco debido a que aun quedaban muchas cosas que reorganizar en la academia – en compañía de Christian y Adrián o de Dimitri.

Por las noches sin embargo toda mi mente era ocupada por un solo pensamiento: Lissa.

Cuando Lissa y yo éramos niñas en mi cumpleaños sus padres y André solían invitarme a tomar helado y me regalaban cosas como películas, ropa fashion y joyería de plástico; comenzó la etapa de crecimiento y esas salidas se transformaron en cine y los regalos en blusas coquetas, maquillaje y joyería auténtica; tras la muerte de sus padres Lissa y nos fugamos y ya no podíamos permitirnos ciertos lujos, pero eso no le impedía a ella conmemorar la fecha regalándome un brillo de labios o algo por el estilo… este año sí que era diferente.

-¿Rose? ¿Estás bien?

-Mmm… sí.

_Fuera del hecho de que mi mandíbula está por caer al piso._

-¿No te gusta?

-¿Qué? No, no es eso… es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa.

Y esa era la verdad. Pero siendo honestos ¿en qué remoto universo habría esperado yo que Christian me horneara y decorara un pastel con sus propias manos? Lo cierto era que desde antes del ataque a St. Vladimir él y yo nos habíamos acercado un poco, sin embargo, desde que peleamos juntos y con todo eso de llorar por la misma persona nuestra relación había cambiado hasta concretar una autentica amistad… aunque nada dulce ni empalagoso, por cierto; pero ahora yo sabía que si necesitaba algo podía pedírselo a él y viceversa.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que no tenía la más mínima idea de que regalarte.

-Gracias – dije con sinceridad – pero es demasiado para mí sola ¿quieres un pedazo?

Lo decía enserio: el pastelito era un círculo de más o menos 30 cm. De diámetro, cubierto enteramente por glaseado blanco y con detalles rosados que enmarcaban una rosa roja de plástico en el centro. El espesor no era mucho pero aun así calculaba que terminaría hastiada de pastel si intentaba comerlo todo de una sentada.

-No gracias, no me gusta el pastel.

-No será que lo envenenaste ¿o sí?

-Vamos Rose, si quisiera envenenarte sería mucho más sencillo con pizza.

No encontrando como contradecir eso lo dejé ir y marché a mi habitación, pero en el camino me encontré con Eddie. En cuanto estuvimos de frente él agachó la mirada unos segundos, supongo sin embargo que era inevitable. Alberta tenía razón al decir que no se podía culpar a alguien en específico por lo que pasó y yo no encontraba motivos para recriminar a Eddie; es verdad que él estaba como guardián de Lissa cuando todo pasó pero también era cierto que él arriesgó todo para protegerla y la doctora bien nos dijo que era un milagro que escapara de un golpe en la cabeza como el que recibió sin consecuencias tan graves.

-Hola Eddie – lo saludé con la mejor sonrisa que fui capaz de fingir.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Rose – dijo abrazándome con dificultad, en parte porque yo llevaba en brazos la charola con el pastel de Christian y en parte porque él tenía un brazo inmovilizado con yeso a causa de una triple fractura sufrida durante el ataque.

Cuando nos separamos rebuscó un momento en su bolsillo y después sacó una fina pulsera que depositó entre mis manos.

-Disculpa que no sea algo embotellado – susurró entre dientes.

-Es muy hermosa – respondí dedicándole una sonrisa – esto… Christian me regaló todo este pastel para mí solita ¿quieres un pedazo?

Sin poder evitarlo mi amigo soltó una risilla.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ozeda te regaló un pastel?

-Sí, y él lo hizo con sus propias manos.

-¿Estamos hablando del mismo Christian?

-Aunque usted no lo crea.

Uno de los orientadores llamó a Eddie y de nueva cuanta me quedé sola… y eso era agobiante. No es que estando Lissa realmente pasara todo el tiempo con ella, pero cuando Lissa estaba bueno… viva, tan solo digamos que era muy difícil sentirme en soledad y cuando me sentía así era simple y sencillamente el momento de deslizarme en su mente y olvidarme de mis propios problemas… El saber que eso había terminado para siempre hizo que un suspiro escapara de mi pecho pero no pude evitar ahogarlo al pensar que debía ser fuerte. Tal vez recordarlo me doliera, pero Lissa no era la única Moroi en el mundo: había muchos Moroi sin protección y yo aun podía convertirme en guardiana y protegerlos… personalmente me habría encantado ser asignada a alguien a quien conociera y que me cayera en gracia, no sé, alguien como Mía Rinaldi o Christian…

Ahogué otro suspiro. Independientemente de que las posibilidades de que a alguno de ellos le asignaran un guardián eran casi nulas, lo cierto era que de pronto la idea de ser guardiana ya no me entusiasmaba tanto como antes, es decir, aun deseaba patearles el culo a los Strigoi pero no sentía especial interés por seguir como sombra al alguien que no fuera Lissa…

Noté que estaba llorando parada en medio del pasillo cuando una de mis lágrimas se marcó en el glaseado del pastel. ¡Demonios! No podía darme el lujo de ser débil, no ahora.

Casi corrí hasta mi habitación y ahí deje el pastel sobre el escritorio. Después abrí el correo electrónico y encontré un mensaje de mi madre:

Rose: muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños. Que no se te suba a la cabeza ser mayor de edad. Nos vemos.

Por enésima vez en el día suspiré: breve, concreto y típico de mi madre.

Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación con delicadeza.

-Adelante – respondí sin despegar la vista del computador.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña dhampir! ¿Se puede saber por qué en todo el día no te he podido felicitar?

Cerrando el correo me levanté justo a tiempo para recibir el abrazo precipitado de Adrian.

-Algunos **sí **tenemos que asistir a clases – murmuré contra el terciopelo del abrigo que él llevaba.

-Fúgate conmigo y no tendrás que volver a entrar a clases, por supuesto.

-Por supuesto, pero el pequeño problema es que no eres mi tipo.

-Sólo haz la prueba.

-Claro, en tus sueños.

-Eso es un sí – Bien, eso no era una pregunta y no entiendo porque "brillantemente" se me ocurrió usar esa frase precisamente con Adrián.

Sin embargo no tuve tiempo de corregir nada porque de pronto un alguien tocó la puerta con suavidad.

-¿Puedo pasar? – escuché preguntar a una voz que no esperaba.

-Sí… a… adelante.

Con la sonrisa aún en sus labios Adrián retrocedió un paso en tanto que esa persona entraba en la habitación.

-Hola – saludó ella.

-Hola Alberta – respondí.

Por alguna razón parecía algo incómoda y al ver a Adrián esa incomodidad creció aun más.

-Si estás ocupada puedo volver después – me dijo.

-En realidad sólo vine a darle a Rose su regalo de cumpleaños – intervino rápidamente Adrián recogiendo de la cama una enorme caja adornada con cintas y poniéndola en mis manos – pero ya me iba… hasta luego guardiana Petrov.

Alberta esperó a que Adrián saliera de la habitación y yo simplemente me contenté con volver a sentarme en la silla.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté notando que su expresión no se relajaba.

-¿Cómo estás, Rose?

-Mucho mejor – respondí sin mirarle a la cara.

-Me alegro… retomaremos el entrenamiento mañana pero por hoy puedes descansar.

No dijo otra cosa sino que dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Yo suspiré pensando en como habían cambiado las cosas. Avergonzada admití que todavía esperaba que Lissa tocara la puerta y entrara corriendo para felicitarme pero eso no iba a pasar. También se me hacía extraño lo de tener que arreglar los horarios de entrenamiento junto con Alberta y no con Dimitri… Dimitri. Él había llegado a St. Vladimir como guardián asignado de Lissa y cuando yo aun no superaba lo que sucedió con ella – no es como si sintiera que fuera posible superarlo alguna vez – la preocupación de que el consejo lo trasladara anidó en mi mente como una cruel posibilidad; sin embargo, él se quedó como guardián de la academia y eso al menos me prestó algo de consuelo para mitigar la obscuridad que amenazaba con cernirse sobre mí. Pero era de esperarse que después de lo sucedido en la cabaña nuestra relación cambiara: Dimitri le dijo a Alberta que ya no sería mi maestro y si ella le pidió alguna explicación él no se la dio; Alberta pensó que a fin de cuentas yo ya había alcanzado – incluso superado – a mis compañeros y no encontró problema pero por sugerencia de mi sexy dios ruso; ella, Stan y Yuri se turnaban para entrenar junto conmigo 3 veces a la semana, el resto de los días me concedieron un permiso especial para entrenar en horario extra-clase con Eddie y – para gran sorpresa de ambos – Christian. En tanto Dimitri y yo bueno, aun no podíamos contar a los demás de nuestra relación pero las cosas con él iban viento en popa y dos o tres veces me había prácticamente raptado a su habitación… este día era especial también porque sería el primero en el que podríamos salir abiertamente dado que ya no era más ni una menor de edad ni su alumna.

Ahogué un suspiro… las cosas podrían estar perfectas si Lissa estuviera aquí.

En un intento de apartar el dolor jalé las cintas del regalo de Adrián… simple y sencillamente me quedé boquiabierta: se trataba de un cofrecillo de madera blanca con grabados hermosos y sutiles de enredaderas y corazones; estaba cerrada por un pequeño candadillo de cobre pero al rebuscar entre las cintas encontré la llave que lo abría y si el exterior del cofre me ya me había quitado el aliento no pude menos que maravillarme no sólo por el lustroso espejo encontrado en la parte interior de la tapa, sino también porque dentro se encontraban una botella de mi perfume de grosella favorito y un encuadernado que decía mi nombre con letras de oro.

Guau – pensé – tengo que agradecerle a Adrián por esto.

Cogí el encuadernado y noté que todas las páginas estaban en banco pero me pareció que podría servirme como diario o algo por el estilo.

Las clases habían terminado hacía poco pero me sentía cansada… y al mismo tiempo ansiosa.

Nerviosa miré el reloj ¡Demonios! Aun faltaba casi una hora para mi cita con Dimitri. En todo este tiempo él había sido mi mayor apoyo en más de un sentido, pero todo había tenido que ser a escondidas y, el hecho de que ahora las cosas podrían ser más abiertas me llenaba de un no sé qué…

Maté el tiempo recordando a Lissa y desahogando en las páginas del diario las lágrimas que quería derramar y, al cabo de un rato cogí mi abrigo y salí dejando el dolor atrapado en el cuaderno.

Fuera el clima era tan frío que el aire literalmente cortaba y, pese a que yo tenía buena resistencia fue algo muy incomodo cruzar el jardín con ese tipo de clima. La hora del toque de queda estaba cerca pero usando el paso más veloz que era capaz conseguí llegar hasta la cabaña sin levantar sospechas. Ahí Dimitri ya me esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Feliz cumpleaños – me saludó y yo de inmediato me arrojé entre sus brazos. Tal vez él no me había saludado con la energía de los demás pero su sinceridad siempre me impactaba. Como ya no estrenábamos juntos no nos habíamos visto en todo el día y yo francamente lo extrañaba bastante.

-Te amo – le dije al besarlo.

-Y yo te amo a ti – respondió cargándome ligeramente – pero me cuesta creer que aun no me hayas pedido tu regalo.

-Lo haré enseguida.

Y mientras hablaba deslicé insinuantemente una de mis uñas desde su nuca hasta la espalda baja… como reacción Dimitri rio suavemente y se inclinó para besar mi cuello.

-Aunque no lo creas te compré algo – exclamó en un tono que me invitaba más a pensar en otro tipo de cosas que en hacerle caso a cualquier objeto salido de una tienda.

Cuando traté de empujarlo a la cama otra risa escapó de entre sus labios, sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su guardapolvo un pequeño estuche te terciopelo y lo abrió con un ligero temblor en las manos. Yo miré el contenido anonadada por completo.

-Estás… estás bromeando ¿verdad?

Esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera así, pero honestamente ¿esto era posible? ¿Se permitía experimentar tanta dicha?

Con esa seriedad que siempre lo había caracterizado él se arrodilló delante de mí al tiempo que sacaba del estuche al fino anillo de oro rosa. Yo me congelé de placer y la sonrisa se apoderó de mi rostro.

-Rosemarie Hathaway – exclamó pronunciando por primera vez mi nombre completo – quisiera darte algo mejor y poner el mundo entero a tus pies… porque el mundo no me pertenece es que no puedo hacerlo, pero te amo ¡te amo! Y jamás he conocido a otra persona que como tú sea capaz de encender mi corazón, así que ¿me harías el gran honor de casarte conmigo?

A pesar de que lágrimas de alegría empapaban mi rostro no pude evitar reírme ante el discurso de Dimitri, aunque la risa nada tenía que ver con la burla; era más bien un reflejo de la alegría que sentía por dentro. Como sea, las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta y caí sobre él besándolo con pasión y casi haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Yo lo amaba, lo amaba con tanta fuerza que incluso a mí a veces me costaba creerlo y mi seguridad en él era total. ¿En cuanto a mi sexy instructor? Bueno, digamos que su control no era tan bueno como para no hacernos girar en el piso de la cabaña y comenzar a quitarme la ropa…

No tengo que dar detalles de cómo lo que hicimos fue delicioso en múltiples sentidos y finalmente, agotada y al mismo tiempo deseosa de más me dejé caer a su lado y recargué la cabeza en su pecho, el cual me arrullaba con ese suave movimiento de su respiración regular.

-Eso fue… - susurré sabiendo que no encontraría las palabras para describirlo.

-Creo que te propondré matrimonio más seguido – respondió con una sonrisa.

Yo quería responderle y comenzar a bromear, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que el turno de guardia de Dimitri comenzaría pronto y esa era mi única oportunidad para volver al dormitorio sin tener problemas y, antes de que eso sucediera había algo de lo que teníamos que hablar.

-Soy mayor de edad ahora – dije – pero si vamos a comprometernos formalmente ha llegado el momento de hacer de esto algo abierto.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y? ¿De pronto ya no estás preocupado por lo que diga mi madre?

Su respuesta fue una auténtica mueca de mártir.

-¿Bromeas? Estoy aterrado de hablar con ella; sobre todo porque Janine es demasiado lista como para pensar que su hija al cumplir 18 mágicamente comenzó a sentir algo por mí y al mismo tiempo captó mi atención.

-¿Puede hacer algo para meterte en problemas?

-Legalmente no hay nada que hacer… pero no creo que me moleste conseguir un chaleco antibalas – añadió ya más relajado tratando de tomarme el pelo. Yo me reí con él, pero había algo más que también quería hablar.

-Mañana es viernes… hoy mismo le escribiré a mi madre para que venga el domingo, pero antes quisiera darle la noticia mis amigos. No sé… no sé si vayas a estar de acuerdo con eso.

El aire helado se filtraba bajo la puerta haciéndonos temblar. Dimitri se movió ligeramente para alcanzar su guardapolvo y lo hecho sobre nosotros al tiempo que me abrazaba con fuerza.

-Tarde o temprano esto va a salir a la luz y una vez que se lo digamos a Janine no hay marcha atrás, por eso, pienso que está bien que hablemos de una vez con aquellos en quienes podemos confiar.

Con una sonrisa le besé los labios al momento de apartarme de su lado y comenzar a vestirme, él hizo lo mismo pero antes de que me pusiera la blusa aprovechó para hacerme una pequeña mordida en la espalda y yo le besé el pecho antes de que él terminara de abotonar su camisa… después salimos al amparo de las sombras. Con ayuda de Dimitri logré llegar a mi dormitorio sin que nadie se diera cuenta de mi pequeña escapada y, aunque las emociones tan intensas de las últimas horas garantizaban que no iba a poder dormir en un buen rato era simple y sencillamente inevitable sentirme agotada. Busqué entonces una manera de matar el tiempo y opté por encender la computadora y comenzar a redactar el correo electrónico para mi madre en compañía de una rebanada de pastel…

Lo envié antes de tener tiempo para arrepentirme y después comencé a planear la mejor manera de darles a mis amigos la noticia de que iba a casarme con mi instructor de combate.

-Creo que realmente te has vuelto completamente loca, pequeña dhampir.

-Sí, tal vez… pero es muy importante para mí que estés conmigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres mi amigo… y porque si algo sale mal siempre cuento con que alguien haga desfiguros en estado de embriaguez y esta vez no puedo ser yo.

Esperaba poder hacer reír a Adrian, pero lo único que conseguí fue una sonrisa tristona.

-Bueno, al mal paso darle prisa ¿no crees?

Yo asentí y miré hacía el bosque: Christian y Eddie venían caminando hacía nosotros. Era sábado por la mañana así que – libres de deberes – la mayoría de los estudiantes caminaban sin rumbo o simplemente se sentaban en las bancas a conversar y eso era una buena distracción para escaparse hacía la cabaña… yo por mi parte me moría de los nervios. Les había dicho a mis amigos que tenía algo importante que decirles y que nos viéramos ahí a las diez. Ellos se detuvieron en seco al ver a Dimitri… él había salido para darme un poco de espacio para hablar con Adrian a solas – sentía con él esa obligación – y yo me arrepentí de no haberles dicho antes a esos dos que él no estaba aquí precisamente como guardián de la escuela.

Algo debió hacer Dimitri porque mis amigos se relajaron y continuaron su camino. Medio minuto después mi momento para hablar con Adrian terminó cuando todos entraron por la puerta que mi sexy ruso mantuvo abierta y cerró sólo cuando todos estuvimos dentro.

-Voy directo al negocio, chicos – exclamé una vez que tuve a Eddie y Christian frente a frente. Dimitri se colocó detrás de mí aunque en actitud de apoyo y Adrian tomó asiento en una de las sillas junto al fuego – la cuestión aquí es que tengo que decirles algo… muy importante para mí.

-¿Estás embarazada de Adrian? – se burló Christian con cinismo.

-O tal vez decidiste abandonar la escuela para entrar a una academia de Ballet – lo secundó Eddie.

-O tal vez voy a casarme – dije decidida a que no se burlaran de mí.

Por un momento mis amigos se desternillaron de la risa, sin embargo, no les tomó mucho darse cuenta de que yo no me estaba riendo.

-Bromeas ¿no? – exclamó incrédulo Eddie mirándome como si tuviera tres cabezas y un cuerno en la nariz.

Con un suspiro pero sin poder evitar sonreír levanté mi mano y me acerqué para que pudieran examinar el anillo rosado… no era algo tradicional para pedir matrimonio pero por el dedo en que lo llevaba creo que el mensaje era obvio. Por un momento ambos permanecieron en silencio – completamente incrédulos – hasta que por fin Eddie rompió la tensión… con paranoia.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿CON QUIÉN?

No tenía las respuestas de las primeras preguntas y la última me parecía especialmente difícil de contestar. De hecho no sabía ni que decir cuando Dimitri intervino.

-No hemos decidido una fecha en específico ni un lugar – respondió altivamente acercándose y tomando mi mano entre las suyas – pero aunque no llevamos prisa el asunto es serio y concreto.

Christian abrió la boca como si hubiera olvidado como cerrarla y por su parte los ojos de Eddie se abrieron de tal forma que llegué a temer que saltaran de su rostro en cualquier momento. Yo no sabía que más decir; estaba asustada de que ellos no lo aceptaran pero entre todo eso estaba segura de que no iban a chismearle nada a Alberta o Kirova… aun así corría el riesgo de perder su confianza y eso era algo que me martirizaba.

Extrañamente fue la risa de Adrian la que rompió la tensión.

-Me cuesta creer que no lo notaran por su cuenta – estalló entre carcajadas – después de todo era algo tan evidente…

Y hasta ahí. Después de eso mis amigos casi se recuperaron del shock y me interrogaron sobre nuestra relación… hablé una versión sintetizada eludiendo los detalles íntimos y finalmente ellos parecieron medio aceptarlo y nos felicitaron a ambos. Yo suspiré. ¿Mi madre lo tomaría con la misma calma y madurez?

-¿De qué quieres hablar, Rose? – preguntó Janine Hathaway con esa calma monstruosa que siempre se imponía… algo fuera de contexto si consideraba que hacía ya bastantes años que no le pedía que desayunáramos juntas – si es que alguna vez se lo había pedido – y que justo estábamos desayunando en medio de los bosques de St. Vladimir… lejos de la vista de todos.

-Me parece que ahora que tengo la edad legal de hacer lo que se me pegue en gana este es un buen momento para que madre e hija tengan la conversación sobre los pájaros y las abejas – respondí cínicamente… y confundida.

Vale, quería darle la introducción al tema y mantenerla al margen al mismo tiempo y eso no era posible. Pero ¡Dios! ¡Era tan difícil hablar con ella!

Dimitri sentado sobre el pasto verde a mi lado se removió incómodo y mi madre me miró con impaciencia… él había querido hablar a solas con ella pero yo sabía que el asunto nos implicaba a los tres y con todo y todo quería demostrarle a ella que había aprendido a responder por mis acciones.

-¿No crees Rose que deberías evitar hacernos perder el tiempo tanto al guardián Belikov como a mí? Cuando me escribiste pensé que sería por algo verdaderamente importante pero…

-Janine – intervino sorpresivamente para ella Dimitri – soy yo… bueno, Rose te escribió porque tengo… tenemos algo muy importante que decirte y era importante que te enteraras cuanto antes.

Mi madre dejó de protestar; ella siempre trató a Dimitri con mucho respeto y no pude evitar un suspiro amargo pensando que tal vez eso cambiaría.

-Entonces adelante – exclamó ella dando a entender que llevaba prisa a pesar de que yo bien le había advertido que se tomara todo el día.

-Bien, mamá yo… yo…

-¿Sí?

¿Y me burlé de Dimitri porque le tenía miedo a mi madre? ¡Por favor! En este preciso momento ni siquiera era capaz de encontrar mi propia voz.

-Sigo esperando.

-Bien, mamá yo…

Dimitri sin duda estaba tan falto de palabras como yo, sin embargo, con un último suspiro de "truene lo que tenga que tronar" vi brillar en sus ojos esa determinación apasionada que había capturado mi corazón y, para gran sorpresa de ambas – mi madre y yo – mi mentor deslizó su brazo por mi cintura jalándome hacía él; después presionó sus labios con los míos por unos segundos. Ese fue un beso rápido a comparación de los que solía darme en la cama, pero la pasión desbordante pude sentirla con claridad y no dudé que también ella alcanzó a percatarse de eso… le seguí el beso con entrega entonces por el simple hecho de que era irresistible para mí.

Él me soltó y retrocedió un poco pero yo alcancé su mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos rogando a Dios que mi madre no nos asesinara ahí mismo y diera los cadáveres a los lobos… aunque si nos enterraba juntos tal vez no iba a protestar.

Pero Janine Hathaway no dijo nada; simplemente nos miró a ambos paseando los ojos de Dimitri a mí y a nuestras manos una y otra vez.

Finalmente, ese trance en el que parecía sumergida pareció liberarla y ella se puso de pie y se acercó a nosotros.

-Janine… – comenzó Dimitri en cuanto la tuvo de cara.

Ella no lo dejó terminar sino que le tiró un golpe de esos que se dan con el puño cerrado y que dejan moretones peores del que alguna vez me había hecho a mí.

-¡Madre, basta!

Pero ella me ignoró olímpicamente y, sentándose cómodamente enfocó en Dimitri sus ojos que parecían querer apuñalarlo como dardos envenenados.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? – preguntó por fin.

-Estoy enamorado de ella – respondió mi sexy dios ruso con tal combinación de pasión y calma que yo misma me sorprendí – y no fue algo que yo pudiera evitar.

-Es menor de edad.

-Ya no – la corregí asumiendo con mucha dificultad la misma postura calmada que mantenían ellos.

-Pero esto no es de hace una hora – siseó ella – y Belikov no tenía ningún derecho de fijarse en una menor de edad; mucho menos en una que es su estudiante… por Dios Rose ¡es tu maestro y te lleva 7 años!

Y ahí esta otra vez el viejo prejuicio.

-Madre…

-¡No! ¡Esto no es correcto!

-Él ya no es más mi maestro y además vamos a casarnos – y con esa frase finalmente lo hice: Janine Hathaway se quedó sin palabras.

O al menos eso pensé cuando su siguiente pregunta nos apuñaló.

-¿Te has acostado con mi hija?

Auch… si me lo hubiera preguntado a mí de buena gana le habría dicho que mi vida sexual no era de su incumbencia; pero, ¡rayos! Dimitri no podía hacer lo mismo. Si él no le respondía perdería toda oportunidad con ella, si le mentía tal vez ella se daría cuenta o tendría la desconfianza y si le decía la verdad… Dios ¿no sería buen momento este para lanzar un rayo sobre los tres? Sobra decir que me arrepentí de inmediato por haber hablado de los pájaros y las abejas.

-Sí – respondió finalmente él con un leve tinte rojizo coloreándole las mejillas.

-¿Cuándo ella aun era menor de edad?

-Sí.

-¿Y aun era tu estudiante?

-Sí.

-¿Cuántas veces?

-Diablos, madre ¿eso qué te importa?

-Me importa Rosemarie porque si piensas que vas a casarte con este hombre quiero saber de una buena vez si todo esto es serio, si es un desliz o si el tipo simplemente te está agarrando como una putilla para pasar el rato.

Mi turno de quedar sin palabras, y para ser honestos ese discurso hizo estremecer hasta a Dimitri.

-¿Cuántas veces? – repitió mi madre con intensidad.

-Cuatro – respondimos mi dios ruso y yo al mismo tiempo.

Para lanzar su siguiente pregunta mi madre se concentró por completo en mí por primera vez.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó al fin con voz dolida.

-Porque lo amo – y eso era verdad. La respuesta la di ya sin poder contener las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos y, contra todo pronostico con una sonrisa cruzando por mi rostro.

-¿Y él? ¿Valora eso? ¿Te da tu lugar?

-La amo con locura, Janine.

Dimitri y yo nos tomamos nuevamente de las manos y mi madre fijó su mirada en el anillo que llevaba yo dándose sin duda cuenta de su verdadero significado. Después de eso se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar dándonos la espalda.

-Escuchame bien, Belikov – exclamó sin volverse para vernos – sé que no sirve de nada tratar de hablar con Rose porque ella ya tomó su decisión, pero te aviso que amo a mi hija por sobre todo lo demás, y si llegas a lastimarla una avalancha de Strigois será el menor de tus problemas ¿está claro?

-Sí – respondió Dimitri con una firmeza que me desconcertó.

Entonces mi madre continuó su camino como si nada.

Este había sido sin duda uno de los días más extraños de mi vida y francamente agradecía que hubiera terminado; ahora que ya no había una razón para esconder mi relación con Dimitri los rumores iban a estar a la orden del día, pero para ser justos después de enfrentar a mi madre podía enfrentar lo que sea. Pero no hoy.

Estaba agotada emocionalmente hablando y, como la noche anterior tuve la sensación de que no iba a dormir mucho. Decidí matar el tiempo entonces re checando mi correo por si mi madre había decidido enviar más amenazas de muerte…

Cada uno de mis músculos se paralizó.

Di actualizar nuevamente y observé con los ojos fuera de órbita la bandeja de entrada sin terminar de creer el nombre del remitente del único mensaje que tenía… abrí el mensaje más por estupor que por deseo.

Querida amiga: Lamento profundamente no sólo el retraso para felicitarte por tu cumpleaños, sino también el no haber estado para celebrar ese día tan especial junto contigo pero la parte positiva de todo esto es que tal vez ahora que eres mayor de edad quieras venir a visitarme… te aseguro que no tienes ni idea de cuanta falta me haz hecho en estas semanas. Te extraño, extraño tus consejos, tus bromas, tu sonrisa y tus peleas con Christian y Adrian… sé que no te gusta ser mensajera pero por favor coméntales que también a ellos que los hecho de menos. Aunque ahora no importa ¿sabes? Porque sé que dentro de poco todos nos vamos a reunir y las cosas volverán a ser como antes … te quiero, cuídate. Lissa.

Releí el corre al menos 3 veces y cada una de ellas sentí el mismo dardo envenenado clavarse en mi corazón.


	2. TE VAS DE MÍ

El chico caminó hacía mí confiando por completo en mi inocencia ¡qué tonto!

Tenía el cabello obscuro y en el rostro sus facciones no podían dejar de recordarme a Christian – realmente por eso lo había elegido – a pesar de que era varios años mayor a mi querido.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó con una voz que intentaba ser sugestiva y en su aliento descubrí fácilmente la presencia del alcohol - ¿te has perdido? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ¿Quieres que te lleve a alguna parte?

Traté de ahogar mis risas mediante un ronroneo sensual.

-¿No crees que haces demasiadas preguntas? No puedo contestar todas a la vez.

-Lo… lo siento. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Ahora él se veía completamente embobado. Me acerqué lo más sensualmente que pude y una vez pegados mis labios a su oído susurré "Quiero tu sangre".

La adrenalina comenzó a fluir por su cuerpo como una colonia en el río, sus músculos se tensaron y la transpiración aumentó con cada uno de los latidos de su corazón.

-No tengas miedo – le dije ahora sensualmente – no puede dolerte demasiado y aunque así fuese – hice una pausa teatral – tú no te iras, te quedarás por mí ¿verdad?

-Sí.

El pobre no tuvo otra opción que obedecerme y yo reí interiormente: antes había pensado que mi compulsión era buena, pero la verdad es que comparado con esto cualquier manejo del espíritu palidecía.

-¿Te parece bien si vamos con unos amigos?

Con una sonrisa tonta en su cara aquel aspirante a seductor tomó mi mano y siguió el rumbo que yo le marcaba hasta llegar a la casa en que vivían los nuestros.

-Chicos, chicos ¡les traigo un bocadillo! – canturreé alegremente invitando a mi presa a entrar al lugar.

¿Él? Tontamente no dudó ni un momento para avanzar hacía su muerte y no gritó sino de placer cuando mis "amiguitos" comenzaron a morderlo todos a la vez.

-Pronto todo estará en su punto, Lissa.

Las palabras de mi nueva maestra me entusiasmaron y sonreí complacida y ansiosa a la vez.

Dimitri Pov.

-Dimitri ¡ven conmigo!

Ver la expresión grave de Alberta me hizo estremecer buscando en mi mente la anticipación de lo que iba a decirme, al mismo tiempo el miedo – no tanto por mí como por Rose – inevitablemente fluyó al tiempo que me precipitaba detrás de mi capitana.

-¿Qué pasa?

-La señorita Dragomir envió otro "regalito".

En ese momento llegamos a la dirección: vi a Rose luchando consigo misma para contener las lágrimas y a Christian y Adrian mirando con verdadero embobamiento una cajita de terciopelo rojo.

Me acerqué para examinar el contenido: se trataba de un anillo decorado con llamas azules y el nombre de Christian grabado al interior. El obsequio en sí no era tan malo de no ser por la pequeña nota que lo acompañaba en el interior del estuche.

Querido Christian:

No tienes idea de cuanto te he extrañado ¿verdad? Quiero que sepas que eres lo que más quiero en este mundo y que no descansaré hasta que estemos todos juntos y felices de nuevo. Christian ven conmigo: olvídate de las hipocresías del mundo, olvídate de los problemas y despierta a mi lado. Oh cariño no tienes idea de lo que esta vez estoy dispuesta a hacer por ti, para que vivamos juntos esta nueva libertad y este tiempo ilimitado. Juntos una eternidad ¿acaso no es eso un hermoso sueño? Christian ¡despierta y búscame! Yo te recibiré con los brazos abiertos porque tuyos son cada uno de los latidos de mi corazón y, juro que te protegeré de todo y de todos y que conmigo ni siquiera una voz se alzará en tu contra… te extraño ¿lo sabes? ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de cuanto añoro tu presencia?

Eso ahora no importa demasiado: pronto nos reuniremos otra vez.

P.D. Dile a Adrian y a Rose que se unan a nosotros: él podrá librarse de la obscuridad del espíritu y ella por fin podrá brillar como la guerrera dorada que es.

Los esperare aquí.

Con cariño: Lissa.

El contenido de la carta me impactó, pero fue más el horror de la sugerencia que plasmaba que la sorpresa. En los últimos 12 días Lissa había estado mandando "regalos" como este a Rose, Christian y – en menor medida – Adrian. Todos del mismo estilo, todos de diferentes direcciones y enviados por distintos medios y todos con notas similares: con quejas y diretes de extrañarlos y con deseos de que "despierten".

-¿Tenemos una dirección o alguna manera de rastrear esto? – pregunté vagamente consciente de mis palabras. Yo intentaba por todos los medios posibles recuperar el control; mostrar fortaleza para evitar que los demás se derrumbaran o se perdieran alejándose de mí…

-Tan limpio como los demás – maldijo Stan con impaciencia.

-¿Qué sigue entonces? – preguntó Rose.

-Sólo podemos ignorar los mensajes – fue la respuesta de Yuri.

-Están bromeando ¿verdad?

Jamás había escuchado un dolor tan atronador en la voz de Christian; él era una persona fuerte y decidida, pero de cierta manera comprendía la situación porque si yo hubiera perdido a Roza como él perdió a Lissa… lo más probable es que estaría tan mal como lo estaba él.

-No podemos hacer nada más, señor Ozeda – respondió la directora con dificultad – tarde o temprano se cansará de no recibir respuesta y dejará de mandar sus amenazas…

Rose bufó sonoramente, Adrian soltó un sollozo y el rostro de Christian verdaderamente tocó la agonía.

No dijeron nada más, sólo se retiraron del lugar después de haber arrojado al piso el regalo de Lissa.

Al comienzo del toque de queda aproveché que no era mi turno de vigilancia para colarme en la habitación de Rose. Esperaba encontrarla dormida pero, en lugar de eso ella estaba cambiando sus ropas por un atuendo azul turquesa que no dejaba visible ni un centímetro de su hermosa piel.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Christian me pidió ir a la habitación de Adrian.

-¿Y vas a colarte hasta allá en pleno toque de queda?

-¿Lo viste hoy? El tipo está que no lo calienta ni su magia y tengo miedo de que pueda cometer alguna locura.

_Sí, me di cuenta._

-Te llevaré.

Ella asintió en silencio valorando lo que estaba haciendo por aliviarla.

Para fortuna de ambos no encontramos a ningún otro guardián, lo que nos ahorró de dar explicaciones de cualquier tipo. Al llegar a la habitación de Adrian me sorprendí al ver que Ozeda estaba extrañamente sereno.

-¿Dimitri? – Christian fulminó a Rose con la mirada en cuanto notó que yo la acompañaba.

-Vengo en son de paz – aclaré de mala gana.

Antes de que pudiéramos decir cualquier cosa Christian nos llamó a la computadora de Adrian, en donde había abierto previamente su correo electrónico.

Yo había visto ya los mensajes que Lissa enviaba a Rose pero lo que estaba escrito ahí…

Querido Christian: ¿He comentado ya antes lo mucho que extraño tus caricias y tus besos? ¿He tenido el cuidado de anotar que mi piel se siente desolada si tú no la admiras de reojo? Oh Christian te extraño tanto… pero no te preocupes, pronto nos reuniremos , trabajo en eso ;). Por cierto he tenido que alejarme un poco de la escuela porque bueno, ya sabes, los guardianes de pronto tienen prejuicios contra mí pero no te preocupes, yo estaré bien. Te comento que quiero verte pronto ¿te parece bien dentro de tres días en el sur de Chester? No te preocupes por buscarme, yo te encontraré. Le mandé también un correo a Rose y otro a Adrian por si quieren venir. Los espero… cariños Lissa.

Después de leer sentí un escalofrío descender por mi espalda y luché tan arduamente como antes por mantener el control. Christian parecía completamente sumido en el dolor y Adrian bueno… Adrian comenzó a beber.

-¿Me permites abrir también mi correo? – preguntó Rose a Adrian con una calma que resultó ser la reacción más impactante de todas.

El mensaje que Lissa había enviado a Rose era muy similar al recibido por Christian a pesar de que en lugar de hablar de caricias deliciosas hablaba de bromas divertidas y platicas confidenciales, por supuesto el elemento que no cambiaba era la insinuación de convertirse en Strigoi… una vez que Roza terminó de leer el correo dio sorpresivamente en "responder".

Querida Lissa: Hemos sido mejores amigas prácticamente desde siempre, me has conocido mejor de lo que me conoció mi madre y por más de diez años me has acompañado en las buenas y en las malas. Lo siento. Lamento profundamente no haber podido salvarte… lamento no haber estado ahí cuando ese Strigoi te capturó y lamento no haber llegado a tiempo de evitar que se perdiera tu alma, pero sé que sentirlo de todo corazón no es suficiente para arreglar las cosas. No eres tonta ni mucho menos Liss, sé que me conoces y que sabes que si hubiera querido seguirte habría encontrado ya una manera de hacerlo. Perdóname por favor Lissa. Perdóname porque en otro negocio no dudaría en saltar al vacío tomada de tu mano pero esto es algo en lo que no puedo hacerlo y, perdóname también por lo que voy a decirte: no eres tonta, amiga. Sabes perfectamente que a estas alturas tus regalos están en poder de los guardianes y que ellos están enterados de tus correos, o de mínimo nos vigilan y se enterarán de esto. Sabes también que no puedes amenazar a los estudiantes de la escuela gratuitamente y que ellos sólo esperan una pista de tu paradero para enviar un ejército entero contra ti. Por eso no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones? ¿Acaso nos tiendes una trampa? El instinto me dice que así es porque ¿tú que conoces como nadie mi odio por los Strigois me pides que me convierta en uno? Sabes de que antemano mi respuesta es no. Pero no voy a dar más vueltas ni a desviarme del tema.

Lissa, me has invitado a reunirme contigo en el sur de Chester y yo lo haré. No esperes sin embargo que las cosas salgan como esperas. No avisaré a la guardia de la escuela pero tampoco iré desarmada y lo siento amiga porque pienses que voy a quedar sentada mientras tú simplemente me buscas, porque seré yo quien te busque y, si bien estas palabras queman hasta el fondo lo que queda de mi corazón sin ti: voy a liberarte.

Así que lo siento, pero yo seré quien te encuentre.

P.D. Aun tengo la insignia que me diste y juro por el honor que ella representa que a partir de hoy tú serás mi objetivo principal.

Con amor pero también con un corazón perforado: Rose Hathaway.

"Enviar"

Después de eso mi vida se derrumbó.

"A partir de hoy tú serás mi objetivo principal" son palabras que encierran un significado muy cruel.

-¡No quiero que vengas!

-Y yo no lo estoy pidiendo tu permiso.

Si había algo en la vida que en verdad odiaba era pelear con Rose, pero esta vez era simplemente imposible no hacerlo.

-Dimitri, tengo que hacerlo…

El llanto cortó sus palabras pero ella continuó con lo que hacía: recogiendo y buscando cosas, empacando todo en una maleta reducida y gastada, saltando de un lado a otro de la habitación y tomando entre sus manos aquellos objetos que le recordaban a Lissa.

-Te conozco y sé que no puedo detenerte, pero no vas a ir sola.

Por fin ella se detuvo y me encaró con un dolor tan intenso escrito en el rostro que sentí que mi alma se quebraba.

-Si vienes conmigo vas a perderlo todo ¿estás dispuesto?

-¿Por ti? No te atrevas a dudarlo – respondí cediendo al impulso de aprisionarla con mis brazos y besarla con tanta pasión como me era posible.

-Te amo – susurró ella – pero ponte en mi lugar. Si la situación fuera diferente y tú fueras tras Iván – el dolor me abrumó: ella tocó una vena sangrante – ¿querrías que yo fuera contigo?

Por un momento me quedé sin palabras porque yo jamás desearía su compañía en una situación prácticamente suicida… la debilidad del amor es al fin y al cabo su propia fortaleza, su propia unión.

-Ves el problema, Dimitri.

-¿Y tú? – La reté – si a situación fuera diferente ¿estarías dispuesta a quedarte al margen?

Se quedó sin palabras pero ambo sabíamos la respuesta.

No dije nada más ni interrumpí el contacto visual, sólo la besé, cerré la maleta y la levanté.

Ayúdame a empacar – susurré casi sin aliento.


	3. YO TE BUSCO

Mordí al pequeño niño haciéndolo jadear de placer a tiempo que sus juguetes caían de sus manos, después de beber hasta la última gota de su sangre observé como Edmundo me miraba con satisfacción en tanto la profesora Karp se ocupaba en deleitarse con la sangre de la hermana llorona del pequeño. Ambas dejamos caer los cuerpos inertes al mismo tiempo y me acerqué al espejo para comprobar que mi ropa o mi rostro no se hubieran manchado… por supuesto no fue así.

-Suelen ser los dhampirs o los humanos convertidos en Strigois los que tienen más problemas para beber – murmuró Edmundo como si hablara consigo mismo – los Moroi a fin de cuentas hemos sido educados para ser discretos, para ocultar los colmillos, para evitar ensuciarnos, para parecer humanos…

-¡No somos humanos! – Replicó la profesora – los humanos no deben preocuparse de que su especie se extinga poco a poco, y no deben aprender la magia… ellos no esperan sentados en un rincón con ojos anhelantes a que su elemento salga a la luz mientras que el resto de sus compañeros ya se han especializado…

-Y tampoco deben soportar la obscuridad del espíritu – añadí – no deben sentir emociones negativas, rencor ni depresión que no les pertenecen pero que fluyen como si fueran parte de su esencia.

Edmundo comenzó a reír de manera desmedida, como si nuestras palabras fuera algún tipo de gracia.

-Oh chicas no hablen como si envidiaran el género humano… si antes de despertar hubieran sido dhampirs sus palabras serían perdonadas, pero no se puede perdonar tal tipo de reflexión en los Morois… mucho menos en Morois reales, Vasilissa.

-¿Cuál es la ventaja de la realeza? – Pregunté repentinamente alterada – todos te miran en todo momento y no permiten que te diviertas, no tienes libertad, no tienes privacidad y todos te miran como si supieran todo sobre ti a pesar de que no te conocen en lo más mínimo… llega el momento en que te pierdes a ti mismo y comienzas a vivir no la vida que quieres sino la vida que ellos quieren para ti.

-La vida en la corte es una completa hipocresía, princesa. Créeme, yo lo sé.

-Oh, Edmundo Szelsky te creo porque sé que has vivido lo mismo que yo.

-Él negó _casi_ paternalmente.

-No princesa, nuestras cargas son diferentes; tú eres la última de tu estirpe, la querida y respetada descendiente Dragomir… yo pese a ser de una familia real fui siempre marginado por mis ideas radicales.

-¿Ideas radicales?

-Querida Lissa, ya que tanto quieres a tu amiga Rose dime ¿son sus vidas iguales?

-No, ella no debe preocuparse por lo que la realeza opina de ella. Ella es fuerte y determinada, es hermosa y extrovertida y su seguridad en su propia persona siempre ha sido mi inspiración… a veces tengo la sensación de que Rose es capaz de triunfar aun donde todos los demás están destinados a fallar.

-Todo un techado de virtudes, por lo visto.

-No es perfecta, pero son esos pequeños defectos los que resaltan sus fortalezas.

-Claro, claro, y seguro es toda una líder que goza del respeto y estimación de sus profesores ¿no?

-No – reconocí de mala gana – los maestros dicen que es muy indisciplinada y creo que a estas fechas la habrían expulsado de no ser porque Dimitri ocasionalmente responde por ella.

-Eso no es extraño, después de todo no hay una razón real para que una dhampir tenga cualidades de liderazgo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Te contaré una historia pequeña Lissa: yo tenía cinco años y mis padres eran ambos especialistas en fuego; jugaban con su magia y yo reía mientras mi padre hacía pequeñas lucecillas que flotaban por toda la habitación al tiempo que mi madre trazaba símbolos que se iluminaba sólo unos cuantos segundos antes de desaparecer… en esa época infantil yo tenía la ilusión de que mis padres eran los mejores y más poderosos Moroi sobre la tierra. Cumplí los 15 y mi madre me dijo que lo lamentaba mucho pero que tenían que asistir a un banquete en la corte y no podría pasar conmigo mi cumpleaños, yo lo acepté sin protestar pero pedí acompañarlos al viaje donde comprarían los regalos que iban a repartir, entonces uno de los guardianes de mi madre pidió permiso para llevar con nosotros a su sobrino (un año más chico que yo) en el viaje debido a que la madre del chico había fallecido hacía poco y no tenía con quien dejarlo; yo quedé impactado.

"El guardia que hizo la solicitud se llamaba Dante al-Atasi y yo lo quería como un segundo padre; era él el que me cuidaba cuando mis padres estaban viajando, era él el que llegaba a la escuela siempre con quien quiera que se dignara a visitarme y era él quien conversaba conmigo y resolvía mis dudas cuando mis progenitores se ocupaban de dar una buena imagen ante la reina. Mi padre sin embargo se mostró reticente ante su solicitud pero yo le insistí, por lo que accedió de mala gana. El chico se llamaba Amin al-Atasi, lo recuerdo bien, íbamos en la misma escuela aunque jamás nos habíamos dirigido la palabra."

"No le daré más rodeos al relato: en algún momento diez humanos delincuentes nos rodearon y los tres guardianes que estaban con nosotros los combatieron valientemente… sin embargo los humanos llevaban armas y mientras unos caían otros disparaban. A veces mi padre en casa calentaba los objetos que no quería que yo tocara y así me obligaba a soltarlos pero en esta ocasión pudiendo hacer lo mismo para salvar a nuestros protectores, el miedo lo paralizó y no hizo nada… Dante y el resto de los guardianes murieron en consecuencia y los villanos trataron entonces de obligarnos a mis padres y a mí a subir a su vehículo pero, mientras mis padres eran sometidos Amin golpeó a uno de los agresores en la cara, tomó mi brazo y me jaló por un callejón, escuché los disparos a nuestras espaldas y pensé "este es el fin" pues con vergüenza admito que estaba tan asustado como lo había entado mi padre… en ese momento el chico a mi lado me empujó con fuerza y caí casi en los brazos de un guardia de seguridad. Eso me salvó la vida."

-¿Qué pasó con Amin? – lo pregunté no porque me importara en realidad, pero me sentí curiosa.

-Toda nuestra loca carrera él estuvo empujando tras de mí por lo que al cubrirme recibió un balazo en el hombro… pero se recuperó sin consecuencias permanentes y al regresar a la academia nos hicimos amigos inseparables.

-¿Se convirtió después en tu guardián? – si así había sido entonces hoy día seguramente estaba muerto.

-No, aunque físicamente no tenía problemas su tío era la única familia que le quedaba así que después de su muerte se descarrió por completo… terminaron expulsándolo un mes antes de su graduación – hizo una pausa teatral – pero a todo esto ¿te das cuenta pequeña Lissa de lo injusto que fue que nadie intentara comprenderlo o ayudarlo? Él era a fin de cuentas un guardián prometedor y, de hecho hoy día es un excelente guardián.

-¿Es un guardián? – eso sí me sorprendió ¿no acababa de decir Edmundo que no se había graduado?

-Algunos Moroi que no pertenecen a la realeza pero con mucho dinero contratan a guardianes no prometidos – intervino la profesora Karp – después de todo tienen el mismo entrenamiento que los que hacen la promesa.

-En fin – dije – ¿qué tiene todo eso que ver con nuestro negocio?

-Pequeña Lissa, mis padres murieron y sus funerales duraron tres días, pero entre los tres guardianes fallecidos lo mejor que se ganaron fue una misa y las burlas de muchos Moroi reales acerca de cómo los humanos pudieron vencerlos ¿eso era justo? A mí no me lo parecía. Por eso comencé mi divorcio con la corte; intenté pelear porque se reconociera la labor tan importante de los dhampirs y ¿sabes qué gané? Gané las burlas de mis "amigos" y de mis "primos"… sólo una vez Amin me buscó y con una sonrisa resignada aconsejó que me olvidara de él; "soy lo bastante fuerte para soportarlo" fueron sus palabras, pero yo veía en sus ojos lo mucho que las habladurías sobre su tío le dolían.

"Llegó el día en que mi guardián y yo fuimos sorprendidos por algunos Strigois y aunque luchamos mano a mano él murió y yo fui despertado… y por supuesto la inmortalidad es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – añadió con una sonrisa – porque ahora soy libre de las hipocresías de los reales y del temor de ser asesinado… por eso es también que estoy contigo y con Sonya, pero eso ya lo has comprendido ¿verdad?"

Yo le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Nos necesitamos los unos a los otros para alcanzar nuestras metas; te infiltraste en el grupo de Galina y me despertaste para que pudiera ayudarte y esa fue la misma razón de que buscaras a Sonya; ahora vamos por Rose y Christian porque a comparación de nuestros planes futuros ellos son los más sencillos de alcanzar, y porque necesitaremos su ayuda… para poder destruir al consejo real.

Christian Pov

Esperé a un lado de la puerta principal de la escuela con mi carta de baja aun en la mano. Sentía como si el tiempo no pasara a pesar de la tortuosamente lenta marcha de las manecillas del reloj… finalmente Rose y Dimitri hicieron su aparición uno de la mano de otro. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al encontrarme.

-¿Christian? – preguntó Rose – ¿qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú, supongo – murmuré al ver que ambos sostenían bajo el brazo papeles similares a los míos.

-¡No puedes venir! – Decretó ella con tanta autoridad que me sorprendí a mí mismo al no retroceder de mi decisión – ¡es demasiado peligroso!

-Sí, bueno, no lo había pensado… ¡Dios Rose! ¿Piensas que quiero viajar contigo y tu novio? No voy porque tenga ganas de hacerlo sino porque… - _porque Lissa está de por medio._

No dije las palabras en voz alta pero sé que ambos las entendieron perfectamente.

-Si en verdad vamos a irnos ahora es cuando – susurró Dimitri después de algún rato de silencio por nuestra parte.

Rose y yo asentimos en silencio y nos despedimos sin palabras del lugar que había sido nuestro hogar por… en mi caso unos años, en el caso de Rose toda una vida.

.

-¿Sólo una habitación? – la voz de la recepcionista tembló ligeramente cuando formuló la pregunta al tiempo que sus ojos se posaban en Dimitri, Rose, yo y de nueva cuenta Rose.

-Sí – reiteró Dimitri sin dar más explicaciones.

Aun con ligera incredulidad su mano se extendió para acerar a Dimitri el libro de registro del hotelucho de paso que él firmó bajo el nombre Ivan Moszhukin.

-Habitación 18 – murmuró entregando al guardián el juego de llaves.

Ni Rose ni yo hablamos, sólo nos dejamos llevar a la habitación y una vez que estuvimos dentro los dhampirs cerraron puertas y ventanas corriendo además las cortinas para que la luz del sol no pudiera entrar… mmm… tal vez que eran las cinco de la mañana era parte de la razón porque a la recepcionista le provocó tanta desconfianza rentarnos el cuarto… eso y que pensó mal pero bueno, hay que ser sinceros: si íbamos a un hotel Moroi los guardianes iban a comenzar a preguntarse a donde nos dirigíamos (cosa que no queríamos) y en un lugar como este Rose y Dimitri no iban a dejarme solo ni en broma (vaya que protesté e intenté que lo hicieran).

Una vez que la luz exterior ya no se filtraba Rose prendió la lámpara que había junto a la cama y yo comencé a analizar el lugar: había una cama cubierta con sabanas gastadas, una mesita de noche en donde descansaba la lámpara y una puerta que supuse era la del baño. El espacio no era ni mucho menos amplio o acogedor pero en fin, no era difícil imaginar que la mayoría de los clientes habituales no requerían cualquier otro tipo de mobiliario.

-Creo que Christian y tú pueden tomar la cama, camarada; el suelo se ve muy "acogedor".

_Mmm ¿qué?_

Autch… de mala gana caí en cuenta de que dormir los tres sobre el colchón sería más incómodo que no dormir en el colchón.

-Roza…

-Dormiré en la cama en cuanto sea tu turno de guardia, en tanto puedes descansar un rato.

-No dormiste nada anoche.

-Tampoco tú.

_¿Cómo…? Olvídenlo. Por favor no me digan lo que estuvieron haciendo._

-Descansa primero, yo estoy acostumbrado a trasnocharme.

-Y yo tengo que aprender.

-La experiencia va primero.

-De acuerdo, así que es mejor que yo empiece a aprender ¿no?

-No, es mejor que descanses y guardes energía para cuando sea necesario.

-Camarada…

-Ya veo que lo que tienen en común Rose y el guardián Belikov es su terquedad, bien, felicidades pero honestamente fue suficiente por hoy a menos que quieran pasar el resto de la noche discutiendo sobre quien va a vigilar – saqué una moneda de mi bolsillo – bien Rose ¿cara o cruz?

Ambos pusieron los ojos en blanco y tras la pequeña suerte resultó que el turno de guardia fue para Belikov… ellos aun intercambiaron un par de palabras más pero yo decidí concederles algo de privacidad y me sumí profundamente en mi sueño… un sueño relacionado con un día de campo en el que Lissa y yo paseábamos bajo la luz de la luna.

.

_Christian._

La voz de Lissa me despertó a pesar de que aun me sentía con el aturdimiento del sueño. No abrí los ojos.

_Christian._

Ahora mis ojos se abrieron y noté que la habitación estaba completamente a obscuras a pesar de que ya debía ser una hora muy avanzada del día.

_Christian._

Volteé ligeramente y sobresaltado: Lissa estaba a los pies de la cama, portaba un vestido blanco de manga corta, ligeramente escotado pero aun así discreto y lo suficientemente sencillo como para resaltar su belleza angelical. El cabello dorado le caía sobre la espalda y sobre los hombros como un baño de oro y sus ojos azules parecían cálidos pese al anillo rojizo que los rodeaba. Estaba un poco más pálida de lo habitual pero eso no la hacía lucir menos atractiva…

-Christian – su voz suave me llamó una vez más – Christian, ven a mí… despierta conmigo.

_Despierta con nosotros._

Las palabras que mi madre pronunció mientras luchaba en brazos de los guardianes se estrellaron entonces en la memoria como una bofetada… ¿Dimitri? ¿Dónde estaba Dimitri?

-¿Dimitri? – Llamé repentinamente alterado – ¿Dimitri dónde…?

Al sentarme en la cama fui capaz de verlo: justo a los pies de Lissa el cuerpo de Dimitri aparecía con una herida visible y sangrante en la garganta. Un grito escapó de entre mis labios.

-No – susurré – no…

Mi mano se movió ligeramente y noté algo viscoso en las sábanas. Lentamente la acerqué al rostro y noté entonces el líquido rojo que la empapaba…

Sin aliento volví el rostro para encontrar los ojos de Rose vacíos de vida y su cuerpo sangrando por una herida profunda… ¡sangre! el olor de la sangre de mis amigos llenaba la habitación.

-Pronto estarán despiertos – ronroneó Lissa con ternura – pronto estaremos juntos.

Un grito escapó de mi garganta cuando ella comenzó a acercarse hacía mí con ese paso lento y elegante tan propio de ella. Finalmente, cuando su rostro estuvo a pocos centímetros del mío sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa angelical al tiempo que sus colmillos manchados de sangre sobresalían de manera siniestra…

La pesadilla terminó entonces.

Mis ojos se abrieron para encontrar a Rose ojeando el exterior del hotel en tanto Dimitri dormía calmadamente y dándome la espalda. No había sangre por ningún lado.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella al notar la manera en que mi cabello se adhería a la piel empapada.

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

-Vuelve a dormir – me indicó anormalmente amable – mañana será un largo día.

Seguro de que no podría conciliar el sueño después de una pesadilla así mejor me levanté y me dirigí al cuarto de baño a intentar lavar la transpiración de mi rostro. Cuando terminé mi mano alcanzó un borde del espejo y lo acarició lentamente.

_¿Por qué?_ – Me pregunté – _¿por qué todas las personas que me importan terminan así?_

Una lágrima escapó a mis ojos y yo la limpié avergonzado del momento de debilidad.

_Libera a Lissa_ fue entonces el pensamiento que ocupó la totalidad de mi mente.

El día cayó después de algún rato plagado totalmente de estrellas. Era uno de esos días que podría resultar hermosos de no ser por la tristeza que nos quemaba por dentro. Empacamos deprisa y al salir del hotel la recepcionista volvió a Rose con desaprobación.

-Lo que ella piensa que estuve haciendo toda la noche realmente no es mi estilo – se quejó mi amiga con un tono de voz en el que sin embargo podría leerse que lo que se dijera de ella le daba igual – ahora ¿qué tan lejos estamos de Chester?

Dimitri soltó un suspiro y nos indicó una de las esquinas.

-Eso depende del autobús.

Janine Pov

Había estado dudando acerca de si debía o no hacer esta llamada, pero ahora que Rose se había fugado otra vez supongo que simplemente era inevitable tener que hacerlo…

-¿Bueno? – Preguntó al otro lado de la línea una voz dolorosamente conocida – ¿quién habla?

-Ibrahim – me apresuré a contestar tratando de no darme tiempo de arrepentirme – soy Janine… nuestra hija necesita ayuda.


	4. TÚ ME LLAMAS

-Hoy es el día ¿no?

-Así es – le respondo a Edmundo al tiempo que extiendo sobre la cama los vestidos tres vestidos diferentes: uno negro muy elegante, uno azul que sé que sentará bien a mi figura y uno blanco estilo coctel.

-¿Qué haces? – de pronto él notó que mi interés en nuestra conversación no era tan fuerte.

-¿Nunca has oído que la primera impresión es la que cuenta? Hoy por fin veré a Rose después de mucho tiempo y tengo que estar presentable.

-Definitivamente naciste para la diplomacia – suspiró Sonya.

-Por eso mismo me buscaron ¿no?

-Así es – concedió con una sonrisa – en fin ¿has considerado la posibilidad de que Rose no llegue sola?

-Sí.

-¿Y? ¿Estás preparada para enfrentar a los guardianes?

-¿Guardianes? No. En todo caso Christian vendrá con ella y hasta ahí, créeme cuando te digo que si Rose no quiere ser seguida no hay manera de seguirla.

-Pero cabe la posibilidad de que no tengan que seguirla sino que ella les diga donde es la cita.

-No, ella fue muy explicita en su correo: no me dará el gusto de responder "a favor de mis planes".

-¿No hay alguien más a quien ella acudiría?

-Tal vez a Dimitri pero él es demasiado correcto como para hacer algo como lo que ella planea; sabiendo eso Rose no va a pedirle ayuda.

-Siendo así ¿qué preparaste, princesa?

Sonreí con anticipación.

-Ya lo verás – fue mi única respuesta mientras repasaba con los dedos la fina tela del vestido seleccionado.

Rose

Tal vez suene un poco irónico pero de pronto la habitación de Adrian se sintió cálida y acogedora.

-Guau pequeña dhampir – escuché la voz de Adrian a mis espaldas – no puedo creer que en verdad lleves puesto eso.

Sonreí; el disfraz de pantalón de mezclilla extra ajustado y blusa roja de tirantes decorada con grabados en brillantina y un escote en la espalda que terminaba casi donde terminaba la prenda tenía el propósito de hacerme "localizable" y por supuesto que también el de desviar un poco la atención de mis compañeros de viaje que iban vestidos con ropas mucho menos escandalosas que las mías: Christian con una playera negra y pantalón de vestir y Dimitri llevaba el guardapolvo en la mochila luciendo solo una camisa blanca con los dobleces ligeramente marcados y pantalón café pardo. Por supuesto en el sueño Adrian no pudo darse cuenta de eso.

-¿Sabes Ivashkov que a los 18 puedo entrar legalmente a los centros nocturnos? – le pregunté dando la vuelta y encarándolo con expresión sarcástica.

-Por supuesto y te recomiendo tequila o whisky, cocteles sólo si vas a lagar con categoría.

Tal como había llegado, el buen humor desapareció y noté en los ojos de mi amigo la preocupación.

-¿Están cerca de ella? – preguntó medio ahogado, temiendo la respuesta.

-No lo sé – reconocí de mala gana.

Adrian se acercó y me abrazo con fuerza.

-Ten cuidado pequeña dhampir, ten cuidado.

-Sí – prometí intentando contener las lágrimas que buscaban mis ojos cuando pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer.

Entonces desperté con un ligero sobresalto. Desde su posición (a siete personas de mí) Dimitri me dirigió una de sus sonrisas tristes y a dos pasajeros de él noté que Christian también dormía.

Treinta minutos más tarde llegamos a nuestro destino y la prioridad principal fue buscar un lugar seguro para acuartelarnos en caso de que fuera necesario, para eso hicimos reservaciones en cinco hoteles diferentes en diferentes áreas de la ciudad; el dinero no era problema debido a que Adrian nos ayudaba financiando la cacería.

Un par de horas después el sol cayó lentamente y la ciudad se cubrió de tinieblas profundas; el juego comenzó y mientras que yo era la carnada esperaba sinceramente no convertirme en la presa.

Visitamos el exterior de algunas discotecas Moroi –Dimitri y Christian siempre a una distancia prudente de mí –, recorrimos una y otra vez callejones obscuros, caminamos por parques obscuros.

Nada.

Después de algún momento de reflexión pensé "bien Rose Hathaway, se trata de Lissa ¿A dónde te llevaría ella?"

Nada se me ocurrió porque sinceramente ¿qué lugar donde no hubiera seguridad podría satisfacer los gustos finos de una princesa Moroi?

_Aunque esa princesa es Lissa… y ya no es más una princesa Moroi._

Así sonaran solo en mi mente fueron palabras duras pero que me golpearon como un saco de razón.

Tratando de no ser obvia le hice una seña a Christian y corrí hasta una biblioteca escolar… en la entrada había pegado un sobre con mi nombre escrito en él.

Querida Rose: ¡sabía que podrías encontrarme! ¿Estás lista para venir conmigo? Permanece tranquila, estaremos juntas dentro de poco.

Su promesa no era ni por error tranquilizadora pero a estas alturas ya no tenía tiempo de dudar.

Entré sin forzar la puerta y me sentí sofocada por la cantidad de libros y estantes que facilitaban el terreno para una emboscada. Dudando seriamente si era o no el mejor movimiento que podía hacer entré y comencé a recorrer los pasillos…

Sin previo aviso cuatro Strigois me bloquearon las salidas.

-Esperaba que me encontraran frente a frente, Lissa – dije en voz alta tratando de asegurarme que ella escuchara.

Mi respuesta fue una risa espectral.

Los Strigois se abalanzaron contra mí con una rapidez exorbitante pero de alguna los evadí y alcancé a estacarlos en menos de un minuto… de no ser porque ya no estaba en la academia bien pude haber reclamado un "excelente" en la clase de combate y también en la de anatomía.

En fin, sin darme tiempo para analizar la posibilidad seguí la risa por los pasillos de la biblioteca.

Nada.

Di otra vuelta.

Nada otra vez.

Llegué a una puerta que daba a la calle y la risa volvió a escucharse ahora aun más lúgubre si es que eso era posible. En cuanto giré el pomo un Strigoi me atacó.

Para su mala suerte la estaca que me "prestaron" durante el ataque a la academia y que yo nunca devolví entró limpiamente pasando por entre sus costillas y perforando su corazón.

El cuerpo cayó a mis pies y me descubrió la visibilidad: la puerta daba a un callejón cerrado detrás de algunos edificios departamentales, había asfalto desgastado y cuadernos rotos, prendas íntimas y otras cosillas tiradas en algunas esquinas me daban la impresión de saber para que utilizaban los estudiantes el callejón pero a penas y había comenzado a pensar en eso cuando ahí, delante de mí el viento agitó el vuelo blanco de un vestido hermoso.

El Strigoi que se vestía con tan buen gusto sostenía en su mano un listón azul con el que hábilmente comenzó a peinarse el cabello sosteniéndolo en alto – tal y como lo llevaba yo – y calzaba unos zapatos de piso del mismo color que su atuendo pero sostenidos con cintas al estilo de las zapatillas de ballet.

Yo me paralicé no por su apariencia elegante y estilizada sino porque se trataba de _ella_.

Tal vez leyendo el desconcierto en mi rostro Lissa sonrió y avanzó un pequeño pasito hacía mí; no quise darle tiempo y me preparé para un ataque pero se detuvo antes de acercarse siquiera a mi alcance.

-Rose – cantó con su voz fina – te esperaba.

Sus palabras fueron seguidas por el ataque de a lo menos una docena de Strigois.

_¡Mierda!_ Pensé mientras los enemigos me rodeaban…

Un circulo de fuego se extendió a mi alrededor como un escudo protector y dos segundos después se desvaneció dando entrada a Christian en la foto.

La sonrisa de Lissa se ensanchó.

-Así que viniste Christian ¡estoy tan contenta!

-¿Lissa?

No tuve necesidad de voltear a verlo para notar el dolor que había surgido en Christian, su voz ronca y cortada me era suficiente pero así como trataba de guardar la calma una parte de mí quería tumbarse y llorar en el piso al ver a Lissa en estas condiciones.

-Vinimos a liberarte, Lissa.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

-No me pongan las cosas difíciles, Rose. Soy yo quien los va a liberar a ustedes.

Ella hizo una seña a los Strogois y todos volvieron a abalanzarse en nuestra contra; Christian y yo despertamos del trance y comenzamos a pelear del mismo modo que lo habíamos hecho en la batalla de la academia tratando de ignorar el hecho de que a sólo unos metros de nosotros Lissa permanecía ahí sonriendo ante la muerte que causábamos, ante la muerte que nos amenazaba.

Casi habíamos terminado con los Strigois cuando más llegaron saltando las paredes y, lo mismo que los anteriores se abalanzaron sobre nosotros.

-¿Les gustan mis nuevos amigo? – Preguntó ella en un tono casi inocente – todos han estado tan felices de revivir el regalo de la inmortalidad.

-¿Inmortalidad? – Me escandalicé – Lissa, les estás dando la muerte.

Mi observación fue ignorada y la lucha siguió hasta que comenzamos a ser verdaderamente acorralados.

Ahora – susurró Lissa cuando uno de sus secuaces logró abalanzarse sobre mí y la estaca salió volando lejos de mi alcance – estaremos juntos para siempre.

Dos cosas pasaron a la vez: la primera Christian formó de nueva cuenta un anillo de fuego a nuestro alrededor, la segunda que del interior de la biblioteca llegó Dimitri desplazándose con esa velocidad y elegancia que sólo a él le eran posibles y derrotó de un solo momento a dos Strigois. Medio alcancé a ver la sorpresa escrita en el rostro de Lissa cuando él hizo su aparición pero tuve que concentrarme al máximo en la pelea.

Entonces los Strigoi dejaron de llegar.

La situación cambió en un minuto y mientras Christian provocaba distracciones con rayos de fuego una y otra vez Dimitri y yo estacábamos Strigois a todo lo que nos era posible. Los enemigos que se interponían entre Lissa y nosotros disminuían pero ella simplemente permanecía callada y estoica frente a nosotros con el seño fruncido.

Finalmente ella fue el único Strigoi que quedó.

-Reconozco que no esperaba esto – murmuró tan bajo que apenas y alcancé a escucharla – es decir, bueno la verdad no me sorprende la sorpresa de Christian pero ¿guardián Belikov qué haces aquí?

Dimitri miró a Lissa y el dolor se escribió en su rostro un segundo antes de que su mascara se deslizara nuevamente en su lugar.

Él no intentó responder a mi amiga, simplemente avanzó un par de pasos en su dirección y esgrimiendo la estaca.

-¡No! – chilló Lissa cuando Dimitri se abalanzó de lleno en su contra y yo intenté por todos los medios clavarme en el suelo para no intervenir y echarlo todo a perder… hasta que vi una sombra moverse en dirección de Dimitri.

Simplemente no pude evitarlo: corrí como no había corrido nunca, empuje a Dimitri con todo mi peso y recibí en su lugar al extraño con la punta de mi estaca. Por más que el objetivo era el corazón él parecía ser un luchador experto y logró desviar mi ataque haciendo que lo más que consiguiera fuera hacerle un corte en el brazo aunque por supuesto al ser un Strigoi el contacto con la plata lo hizo chillar de dolor.

Dimitri y yo caímos al piso dando a Lissa la oportunidad de escapar hacía otro lado del callejón.

-Rose, Christian me alegro tanto de verlos… en cuanto a ti – señaló a Dimitri descaradamente – tengo que ajustar cuentas contigo.

Obviamente su intención era que esas fueran las últimas palabras de la noche, sin embargo Christian creo una llamarada que le cortó el paso y Dimitri se lanzó de nueva cuenta en su contra esta vez con mi apoyo.

_Ella no es Lissa _me repetía a mí misma para darme valor _Lissa moriría antes de lastimar a un inocente. Este monstruo no es Lissa._

Lissa nos miró con una sonrisa y en una fracción de segundo sacó algo de su vestido…

Entonces un disparo quebró la obscuridad de la noche y sentí un dolor agudo y lacerante.


	5. NUESTRO ENCUENTRO

-Ahora estoy más ansioso que nunca de ver unidos a nosotros a tus amigos – exclamó Edmundo repasando suavemente con sus dedos la herida casi cerrada – tal vez tuve mis dudas al principio pero ¡cien demonios! Esos dhampirs sí que saben su oficio. Y por cierto ¿por qué le disparaste a Rose? Pensé que tu intención era despertarla pero no consideré lo que ibas a hacer si ella decía que no.

Sonreí abiertamente.

-Como se nota que no conoces a Rose. Ella es fuerte, demasiado fuerte como para dejarse vencer por una bala, además – añadí encogiéndome de hombros – no toqué ningún punto vital.

Dicho esto mi sonrisa se esfumó. Estaba segura de la vida de Rose, es decir, Christian y Dimitri jamás la dejarían así, sin embargo, la presencia de Dimitri en la escena era algo que no podía explicar: mantuve a todos mis "amiguitos" al pendiente de los movimientos de la corte y de la movilización en la ciudad; él no estaba en una misión oficial de eso estaba segura, pero ¿entonces qué hacía aquí? No sería capaz de romper las reglas y ayudar a Rose y Christian a buscarme ¿o sí?

-Pareces confundida, Lissa.

-Lo estoy – reconocí de mala gana – no esperaba a Dimitri.

-Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri, aunque mencionaste su nombre esta mañana estabas muy segura de que él era "demasiado correcto" para participar en esta locura y sin embargo fue a la única persona que consideraste que Rose podría pedirle ayuda ¿por qué?

-El guardián Dimitri Belikov era mi tutor asignado cuando el ataque sucedió y bueno, también era el mentor de Rose desde que nos llevó de vuelta a la escuela después de que nos fugamos.

-Oh, Lissa no entiendo como puedes ser tan vivaz en algunas cosas y tan distraída en otras.

-¿Disculpa? – las palabras de Sonya me ofendieron pero ella se acercó a mí con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Lissa, Lissa querida ¿qué va a pasar ahora? – me interrogó ignorando mi pregunta.

-Rose se recuperará en unos días o menos si pueden llamar a Adrian – seguro lo harían, después de todo se habían estado moviendo con sus tarjetas de crédito – y van a buscarme otra vez; para entonces pondré en marcha el plan B y Rose y Christian despertarán a mi lado.

-Y Dimitri Belikov junto con ellos, Lissa.

-¿Qué? - ¿por qué lo estaba sugiriendo? A decir verdad yo no había contemplado el despertar a Dimitri como una posibilidad, es decir, si moría o vivía me daba igual.

-Pienso que ese tal Belikov sería de gran utilidad – la apoyó Edmundo – pero me sorprende Sonya que estés tan interesada en él.

-¿Interesada? No Edmundo, te confundes. A mí el único dhampir que me interesa en este mundo en Mikahil Tanner pero no por eso dejo de reconocer los sentimientos de los demás.

-¿De qué hablas? – demandé.

-Lissa, mientras tú te divertías con tu espectáculo de teatro y Edmundo trataba de evitar ser asesinado por tu amiguita yo observé todo a distancia y te diré: recuerdo a Rosemarie Hathaway y no tengo problema en reconocer que su arrojo, pasión e ingenio pueden sernos de utilidad pero esa chica se manda sola y no tiene la costumbre de reconocer la autoridad; diría que es una mala adhesión de no ser porque sé que si tú estas con nosotros ella te seguirá y encontrara en el ataque a la corte un objetivo propio, sin embargo, también vi que cuando sacaste el arma Belikov trató de cubrirla y noté su desesperación cuando no logró protegerla.

-Dimitri es muy sobreprotector – murmuré.

-¿Con un Moroi? no lo dudo ¿con una dhampir? No tiene motivo, a menos…

-¿Insinúas que hay algo entre ellos?

-Afirmo que están enamorados – casi me gritó – y no puedes traer a Rose a la sombra si no lo despiertas también a él, a menos que quieras tener a Rose como un enemigo.

_No, la quiero como aliada._

-Supongo entonces que tendré que despertar a Dimitri – mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, no lo había pensado antes pero en fin, él era agradable y si hacía feliz a Rose… - no hay ningún problema. ¿Eso te complace Edmundo?

Cuando él no me respondió lo miré extrañada; él estaba mucho más reflexivo de lo que lo había visto jamás.

-¿Edmundo?

-¿Dijiste Rosemarie Hathaway?

-Sí – respondí divertida recordando que nunca le dije a Edmundo el nombre completo de Rose.

-Hay una guardiana muy reconocida que se llama Janine Hathaway ¿están relacionadas de alguna manera?

La profesora Karp y yo soltamos un bufido.

-Son madre e hija – apuntó ella exasperada.

-Edmundo pareció reflexionar un momento más y después sonrió maliciosamente mostrando sus colmillos.

-¿Conoces a Janine? – preguntó Sonya.

-No, pero – volvió a sonreír – en definitiva necesitamos a Rose… para negociar con Zmey.

Rose

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que pude apreciar en cuanto las imágenes dejaron de ser borrosas fue un techo color azul cielo decorado con una especie de patrón de líneas rojizas… una apariencia extraña si me preguntan mi opinión.

-¿Roza? – oh, bien. Después de escuchar esa voz rusa cualquier cosa referente a la decoración del lugar era irrelevante.

Sentía un dolor punzante en el hombro que me vino valiendo un reverendo pepino al momento de ladear mi cuerpo en un intento de ver a Dimitri pero él se colocó frente a mí y me sujetó con gentileza sirviéndome de apoyo para que pudiera acomodarme en la almohada.

-Hola – lo saludé con la voz más firme que pude – ¿qué hay para desayunar?

Él me miró con una sonrisa y se acercó para besarme en la frente.

-¡Arg! – Volteé ligeramente y descubrí a Christian – no quiero ver esto.

-¿Seguro? – Me burlé – pienso que podrías aprender un poco sobre ciertas cosillas…

-No gracias – bufó Christian sin notar que a mi lado Dimitri se había escandaloavergonzado por mis palabras.

-Sí, definitivamente te sientes mejor – murmuró mi novio a mi oído lo bastante alto para asegurarse de que Christian lo escuchaba.

-No me rindo tan fácilmente – suspiré - ¿qué pasó?

No tenía que preguntarlo. Yo sabía perfectamente que Lissa me disparó a sangre fría pero necesitaba la confirmación pues aun me negaba a creer que era capaz de algo así. Dimitri leyendo todo esto en mi mirada se encogió de hombros y se limitó a asentir a mis pensamientos.

Después de un momento mi atención regresó a examinar el lugar en que me encontraba: era un cuarto muy espacioso decorado todo al estilo del techo, la cama en que me encontraba estaba justo al centro rodeada de cortinas claras y a su izquierda se encontraban dos sillones con mantas desacomodadas desde donde yo apostaba Christian y Dimitri habían estado vigilándome, en la pared de lado izquierdo se encontraba una ventada cerrada por cortinas azul marino, casi junto a la pared había una pequeña mesa de centro, y a los pies de la cama un baúl de madera blanca hacía su aparición.

Fruncí el ceño ¿qué hacíamos en un lugar así?

-¿Dónde estamos camarada?

La pequeña sonrisa de Dimitri se desvaneció un poco.

-Rose, te desmayaste cuando Lissa te disparó y mi teléfono y el de Christian no funcionaban por alguna razón… salimos del callejón inmediatamente y para cuando los teléfonos recuperaron señal un Moroi y sus guardianes hicieron su aparición, nos trajeron aquí y consiguieron un doctor que tratara tu herida.

-¿Un Moroi real nos ayudó? – pregunté un poco incrédula ante la mención de "guardianes". Su ceño se frunció aun más.

-No Rose, él no es de la realeza.

_¿No lo es?_ Esto era cada vez más extraño, es decir, hoy tan día somos tan pocos guardianes que al graduarnos es casi seguro que protegeremos a alguien de la realeza y aun así sólo son ciertos miembros de élite los que tienen más de un tutor. Además estaba la cuestión de por qué alguien nos ayudaría sin siquiera conocernos…

La puerta se abrió y dos hombres entraron. El primero lo identifiqué de inmediato como un humano de aproximadamente cincuenta años, de ojos azules y pelo canoso y vistiendo una bata blanca y un botiquín en la mano.

El segundo era un Moroi. Era un poco más joven que el humano y tenía el cabello castaño muy obscuro, ojos cafés de un tono casi llegado a negro y la piel de un tono más obscuro al de la mayoría de los Morois sin dejar por eso de lucir pálido; la barba de candado le daba sin embargo un no sé qué de feroz a su rostro y debo decir también que su estatura rebasaba ligeramente el promedio.

-Me alegro que estés despierta, jovencita – me dijo el humano con una sonrisa – soy el doctor Edward Hanks y yo atendí tu herida esta madrugada. Dime ¿cómo te sientes?

-¿Fuera de confundida y algo molesta con los traficantes de armas de fuego? Hambrienta.

El doctor me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa pero noté en el rostro del Moroi que su sonrisa era mucho más amplía.

-Bueno, tu buen humor es un buen síntoma pero me temo que tendré que darte una dieta especial por algunos días debido a que hice cirugía menor.

-¿Para extraer la bala? – pregunté tratando de no pensar en las implicaciones de la palabra dieta.

-No, tuviste suerte; la bala entró y salió de tu hombro limpiamente, sin tocar ningún punto peligroso… fue casi un milagro considerando que se trató de una bala perdida.

_¿Una bala perdida?_

-Sí, supongo que fue un milagro.

-Bien, dejaré aquí algunos analgésicos para el dolor y ya le di a tu amigo Moszhukin las indicaciones así que de momento mi labor está terminada. Si necesitas algo o la herida llega a molestarte no dudes en llamar.

-Gracias – murmuré sintiendo la repentina urgencia de interrogar al Moroi delante de mí.

-No hay de qué. Abe – añadió de forma cortes al Moroi y salió.

Abe era el diminutivo de Abraham pero dado que ese nombre era muy común en los Estados Unidos no era una pista valiosa respecto a la identidad de mi benefactor. Además, la forma en que este extraño y Dimitri se miraban fijamente el uno al otro no me gustaba en lo más mínimo.

Como si también él pudiera leer mi mente el Moroi sonrió.

-Vaya, vaya. Rosemarie Hathaway estoy un poco sorprendido: a los 15 Vasilissa y tú son capaces de escapar dos años con todos los guardianes persiguiéndote y regresan a la academia en una pieza pero ahora que eres mayor de edad y te acompañan un guardián calificado y un afamado usuario del fuego terminas herida en sólo dos noches.

El tono de su voz no era irónico ni burlón, era más bien reprobatorio y el acento con el que hablaba no era parecido a nada que yo hubiera oído antes.

-¿Piensas que puedes hacerlo mejor? – lo reté intentando ocultar mi sorpresa.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-No lo sé. Por cierto ¿quieres algo de comer?

Bueno, fuera quien fuera sabía como corregir las malas impresiones… aunque a eso un asunto regresó a colación.

-¿Por qué nos ayudaste?

-¿No tienes la costumbre de bajar la guardia, verdad?

-Jamás – respondimos a un tiempo Dimitri, Christian y yo.

El Moroi volvió a sonreír deliberadamente.

-Bueno Rose no soy tu enemigo así que puedes relajarte mientras estés en mi casa.

_¿Así que esta es su casa?_

-Una vez más ¿por qué?

En un principio él simplemente dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida como si fuera a ignorar mi pregunta, sin embargo dudó un momento y regresó tomando asiento a mi lado.

-Lo que haces por Vasilissa, tu rebeldía a las normas, los Strigois que mataste… tus acciones hablan por ti Rosemarie. Eres una gran guardiana, veo eso sin problema.

-Gracias – le susurré ruborizándome y sin añadir que precisamente por esas acciones muchos pensarían todo lo contrario.

Algo en la manera en que me miró me hizo sentir tan orgullosa, es decir, estoy acostumbrada a que nadie crea en mí, a luchar contra corriente… por supuesto tengo aliados como Dimitri, Eddie y ahora Christian y Adrian pero también he perdido ya dos de esos aliados: Mason y Lissa. Dos aliados valiosos, dos pilares de mí misma. Por alguna razón este hombre gritaba peligro en cada parte de sus ser pero algo me atraía a él inevitablemente.

-Dado que no pienso que puedas contraer una infección no veo problema en desobedecer la dieta – volvió a hablar Abe sorpresivamente – así que mandaré que te traigan pizza ¿alguna objeción?

Dimitri ya iba a protestar cuando yo prácticamente grité un afirmativo; después de eso Abe salió de la habitación.

-Lo mirabas como si lo conocieras – le dije a Dimitri una vez que el Moroi desapareció de mi vista - ¿quién es?

Mi novio suspiró con descontento.

-Su nombre es Abe Mazur, no es de la realeza pero es mucho muy influyente no sólo en la corte Moroi sino también entre las clases bajas y se rumora que también entre los humanos… a pesar de que muy poca gente lo conoce es uno de los enlaces principales con los alquimistas – sólo porque me daba información valiosa decidí renunciar a interrumpir preguntando qué diablos es un alquimista – y creo que también está involucrado en no sé que cosa de la provisión de estacas de plata. Sin embargo no tiene lo que se dice una buena reputación en todos los círculos en que se mueve, incluso hay quienes lo llaman "Zmey" que es el nombre con que suele designarse a la serpiente que en la biblia es responsable de hacer que Adán y Eva sean desterrados del paraíso.

Christian parecía tan sorprendido como yo por esta descripción porque ambos cambiamos una autentica mirada de nerviosismo.

-¿Y por qué estamos en su casa? – repliqué.

-Zmey no es alguien conocido por hacer favores de forma gratuita. Estoy seguro que quiere algo de nosotros pero lo que noté es que tú eres quien más ha llamado su atención.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué podría querer un tipo como ese de mí?

-Dimitri me miró con autentica preocupación.

-No lo sé, Rose. No lo sé.

Una corriente de aire se filtró haciéndome temblar y Dimitri deslizó cuidadosamente su plumero por mis hombros.

.

-Rose ¿qué pasó?

-Dos ojos verdes y preocupados apuntaron a mi rostro de manera tan repentina que el susto me hizo retroceder un par de pasos.

-Adrian – saludé – no hagas eso otra vez o terminaras estacado ¿entiendes?

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó por su rostro pero de inmediato regresó a la anterior gravedad.

-Lo siento… Rose ¿qué pasó con Lissa?

El nombre me golpeó como una bomba y estuve a punto de caer de rodillas.

-Escapó – logré responder luchando con las lágrimas que buscaban escapar a mis ojos.

Adrian suspiró y se sentó en la mesa de la cafetería de St. Vladimir que era el lugar al que nos había traído.

-Lo siento – fue su único comentario – siento no haber podido ayudar.

-Nos ayudaste mucho – reconocí con actitud sombría.

-Eso no es verdad, y lo sabes.

-Hiciste lo que podías – reiteré sentándome a su lado – te agradezco eso.

Como un gesto de solidaridad Adrian intentó palmear mi hombro pero al hacerlo colocó accidentalmente su mano justo sobre la herida. Yo chillé de dolor y eso pareció asustarlo.

-Rose ¿qué tienes?

De mala gana me quité el guardapolvo de Dimitri y le mostré a Adrian el vendaje ligeramente ensangrentado.

-Lissa me disparó cuando los chicos y yo la acorralamos – le expliqué en el tono más calmo que podía – nadie resultó herido de cuidado pero bueno, duele un poquito al contacto directo.

-Lo siento.

-Estoy bien – mentí.

Adrian permaneció un momento en silencio y después me miró con una determinación que jamás pensé ver en sus ojos.

-¿Rose dónde están?

-¿En Chester? – respondí confundida, eso él ya lo sabía.

-No Rose, dime ¿dónde se están quedando?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Voy con ustedes.

-¿Qué? ¡Adrian no! ¡No puedes venir! Lissa es peligrosa – decirlo en voz alta fue tan doloroso que no puedo describirlo – y no te dejaré acercarte a ella.

-¿Aun cuando puedo ser de utilidad?

-No sabes como pelear – era un golpe bajo pero no importaba, yo sólo quería que mi amigo permaneciera a salvo.

-Y tampoco tengo lo que se dice una muy buena capacidad de curación pero algo es mejor que nada y en este momento justo puedo reparar tu hombro, además la coacción puede darnos una gran ventaja en situaciones peligrosas y lo sabes.

Adrian tenía ese punto a su favor pero yo no pensaba reconocerlo.

-¿Y qué hay de Tatiana? En cuanto vea que no estás enviara a toda la guardia tras nosotros.

Él rodó los ojos.

-Rose, soy mayor de edad, mi tía no tiene injerencia si yo no quiero.

-Pero…

-No hay pero que valga Rose, tengo miedo de ir con ustedes pero prometo permanecer al margen y no estorbar, yo sólo quiero…

-Quieres ayudar a Lissa – completé cuando él se atragantó con las palabras.

-No sólo a Lissa – murmuró frustrado.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, sabía que era peligroso y que estaba arriesgando la vida de Adrian pero aun así fue inevitable; le dije donde podríamos encontrarnos dos días después (un lugar en los límites de Chester) y le pedí que tuviera cuidado… con eso el sueño terminó y regresé a la habitación en donde siendo noche entrada Dimitri y Christian dormían profundamente en las colchonetas que Abe había mandado traer.

.

-No deberías estar haciendo esto – me regañó Dimitri cuando después del desayuno les expliqué a él y Christian lo de Adrian.

-Tenemos que seguir antes de perderle la pista – traté de defenderme.

-Ella tiene razón en eso – me apoyó tímidamente Christian.

-Pero la herida no ha sanado.

-No es la peor lesión con la que he tenido que lidiar en mi vida – lo contradije con dulzura – además, no será problema en cuanto nos encontramos con Adrian.

-Deberías descansar un poco más – me sorprendí cuando Abe dijo esto: no me di cuenta en que momento entró él en la habitación.

-Gracias por todo viejo – le dije sin mirarlo a la cara – pero tengo que resolver muchos asuntos.

Zmey me miró con exasperación y sin embargo aun así una sonrisa burlona llegó a sus labios.

-Tal vez no te deje ir, Rosemarie.

-No me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre completo – casi le grité – además no pienso que puedas realmente hacer algo para retenerme.

-¿Ah no?

En las pocas horas que permanecí en la casa de Abe me di cuenta que realmente había mucho personal a su servicio: una sirvienta Moroi, doce guardianes en la casa, dos alimentadores y cuatro guardianes más que eran la seguridad privada de Zmey – me escandalicé por esto hasta que Dimitri me explicó sobre los "no prometidos" – además de que él mismo me había dicho que algunos humanos trabajaban de entrada por salida.

Por supuesto si Abe quería podía retenerme en su casa contra mi voluntad pero la impresión que tenía de él es que era orgulloso, altivo y tan extrañamente parecido a mí que por lo mismo sabía perfectamente donde soltar el golpe para molestarlo.

-Tus guardianes pueden retenerme mil años viejo, pero tú no.

Su rostro se alteró indicándome que di en el blanco. No quise esperar más e intenté salir, sin embargo, cuando pasaba junto a él Abe me sujetó del brazo jalándome hacía él. Yo reaccioné con rudeza y por la expresión en el rostro de Dimitri vi que él estaba dispuesto a intervenir a mi favor, Christian parecía confundido pero noté que miraba fijamente a Abe sin duda concentrándose para hacer surgir su magia.

-Si no escuché mal su cita con su amigo es dentro de dos días, pueden quedarse aquí hasta entonces.

-¿Eso es una demanda?

-Es un ofrecimiento.

Tomando en cuenta la actitud que había tomado nuestro anfitrión sus palabras me sorprendieron pero también me pusieron más alerta, sobre todo porque yo aun no comprendía sus intenciones. ¿Por qué nos ayudó en primer lugar? ¿Por qué no dejarnos ir? ¿Por qué si tanto nos quería aquí no nos retenía a la fuerza o nos amenazaba?

-¿Por qué? – de entre todo lo que quería preguntar al final eso fue lo único que pude decir.

Un brillo extraño apareció en los ojos de Abe y su mano se deslizó sorpresivamente hacía mi nasar.

Un nasar puede protegerte del mal de ojo Rose, pero no va a hacer nada más y pienso que ha quedado demostrado que tus enemigos son muy peligrosos también en el sentido práctico.

Mis ojos se abrieron de a sorpresa ¿cómo sabía él sobre esto?

-Es suficiente – intervino Dimitri acercándose peligrosamente a nosotros – Rose creo que…

Antes de que Dimitri pudiera decir nada una ráfaga de fuego se extendió entre nosotros cortándole el paso.

-Te equivocas al decir que no puedo retenerlos por la fuerza exclamó Abe con una sonrisa presumida en sus facciones.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo haces? – insistí.

De nueva cuenta los ojos de Abe se fijaron con increíble atención en mi nasar y mientras sus manos lo acariciaban tuve un muy extraño presentimiento.

-¿Rose? – volvió a insistir Dimitri con Christian ahora a su lado.

Los ojos de Abe se fijaron en mi anillo de compromiso.

-Esta es una elección un poco fuera de lo común para un anillo de compromiso ¿no cree, Belikov?

-Es perfecto – respondí tratando de que lo que se reflejara en mi voz fuera la ofensa y no la sorpresa de que también eso lo supiera.

-¿Perfecto Rose? No, no lo veo así… aunque supongo que mi juicio es muy parcial porque después de todo Belikov podría poner la luna a tus pies y aun así no me parecería digno de ti.

Por primera vez Dimitri y Christian dejaron de existir; lo importante en este momento era Abe, Abe y lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Por qué? – repetí ahora sin poder ocultar ni mi desconcierto ni mi ofensa.

-Porque – tomó mi mano y acarició en nasar atrayéndolo hacía él con suavidad – esto me perteneció hasta hace casi 19 años, por eso.

_Era suyo._

-¿Roza?

Dimitri y Christian habían asistido a la escena sin comprender ni vagamente de lo que hablábamos pero en mi propia mente todo era un caos de ideas, recuerdos, suposiciones, insinuaciones, lógica y corazonadas.

-¿Rose?

-Dame tu nombre le exigí sin hacer caso a Christian.

Él sonrió otra vez.

-Ibrahim Mazur.

Con esas palabras el mundo se derrumbó y reedificó en un segundo.

-¿Roza? – Dimitri se acercó y me tomó entre sus brazos y esta vez Abe no hizo ni el menor intento de impedírselo

– Roza ¿qué está mal?

Ya sintiendo como apoyo a Dimitri miré fijamente a Abe y después mis ojos volvieron a mi prometido. Tal vez el caos no había cesado pero ahora me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar lo que venía.

-Abe Mazur – le dije fuerte y claro a modo de que también Christian lo escuchara – es mi padre.


End file.
